La oracion de una madre
by Kurai Akeru
Summary: One shot Una madre siempre se preocupa, siempre sabe cuando un hijo esta en problemas, siempre espera que confien en ella, siempre reza por que llegues sano y salvo a casa...


**La oración de una madre**

Capitulo único

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

Sentada en la soledad de la sala de su casa, Shiori, relee por enésima vez la nota que su hijo le ha dejado en la mañana

"Okasaan, no te preocupes pero estaré fuera todo el día, te explico luego, regreso en la noche; Tu hijo Shuiichi" vuelve a decir y suspira dejándose caer pesadamente en el mueble... 10 de la noche y él aún no llega... en otras ocasiones ha pasado lo mismo, Shuiichi le deja una nota y no llega hasta la noche, en esas ocasiones no se ha preocupado, pero esta vez... esta vez la angustia la llena, siente que el tiempo pasa demasiado lento... mira insistentemente hacia la puerta esperando ver a su hijo sano y salvo... pero no llega; con desesperación se arrodilla, cierra los ojos y entrelaza las manos... reza...

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

Señor, que estás allá arriba cuidándonos

hoy siento que algo anda mal,

pero no quiero pedir por mi alma

solo quiero pedirte que cuides a mi hijo

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

Koenma les había llamado otra vez, esta vez los envió en busca de un demonio que se había estado comiendo las almas de los recién fallecidos en el ningenkai, su nombre era Kaosu, y él mismo causaba las muertes... luego de una ardua búsqueda le habían encontrado, y como todos los buscados anteriormente, este también se resistía a ser capturado, a mas de ser un buen oponente era muy astuto, Kurama le había encontrado primero, por eso estaba mas cansado que sus amigos... por eso estaba mas herido...

"¡¡Pero que demonios....!!" gritó Yusuke al ver como seis demonios mas se unían a la lucha, si de por si ya era difícil con el que tenían que atrapar, ahora tenían que lidiar con seis mas...

"¡Kurama cuidado!" gritó el koorime, al ver como un demonio mas se unía a la batalla, intentando herir al kitsune; pero gracias al aviso de su compañero de batalla pudo evitar el mortal golpe de una lanza... pero ese movimiento le dejo merced a un golpe mortífero de otro demonio que aprovecho el momento

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

Por favor, envía a uno de tus ángeles

_a cuidar por el bienestar de Shuiichi_

_que se preocupe y cuide de el,_

_cuando yo no le pueda proteger_

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

"Gracias" dijo Kurama al ver como Yusuke eliminó al demonio que casi acaba con el, no estaba muy orgulloso de el descuido que había cometido... respiraba con dificultad... había perdido mucha sangre... Hiei se percató de la baja en el ki de su amigo, con rapidez se situó detrás de el

"Kurama ¿estas bien?" no ocultó la preocupación en su voz, Kurama sólo sonrió ante este gesto

"Si, ve con ellos, los demás te necesitan" respondió intentando pretender que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba ni lo parecía

"Estúpido kitsune, hagamos esto, tu cuidas mi espalda y yo cuido la tuya" propuso el koorime, al ver que el kitsune no iba a admitir que las fuerzas le estaban traicionando; éste sólo respondió con una sonrisa, contento por que se preocupaban por el... Espalda contra espalda Hiei y Kurama peleaban, el primero con su katana y el segundo con su látigo... eso recompensaba gran parte de la falta de fuerza del kitsune...

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

_Si embargo la angustia me llena_

_el aun no llega, hace horas se fue_

_no temo que este haciendo algo malo_

_temo, que algo le haya pasado_

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

"Urameshi, tengo un alma que grita tu nombre" Kaosu se dirigió al detective de forma burlona para después abrir la gabardina que llevaba encima, mostrando un espejo enterrado en su estómago... en el se podía ver a una chica castaña acercándose, golpear el espejo... llorar y dar gritos mudos...

"Keiko" susurró Kuwabara y se volteó para ver la reacción de su amigo... Yusuke estaba inmóvil, tenía la mirada perdida, se dejó caer de rodillas

"No la pude proteger" susurró el detective antes de que su mirada se pusiera totalmente vacía... unos demonios intentaron aprovechar ese momento, pero Kuwabara se esforzaba en proteger a su amigo

"Vamos Urameshi ¡levántate, tienes una razón mas para acabar con Kaosu!"

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

_No permitas que le hieran_

_no permitas que lo lastimen_

_deja que regrese a casa, junto a mi_

_yo aun puedo cuidar de el_

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

"Prácticamente me estas pidiendo que me lleve tu alma" Kaosu le dijo a Kurama mientras enterraba su puño en el pecho del kitsune, hiriéndole muy profundamente... de esa herida reciente la sangre empezó a brotar ferozmente, Kurama se sentía mareado, se estaba muriendo... no podía mantenerse en pie, sus fuerzas empezaban a faltarle, pero Kaosu le tomó del cuello y atrajo hacia si mismo la cara de su víctima, entreabrió su boca y a escasos milímetros de sus labios se detuvo... de la boca de Kurama salía su alma, y Kaosu la tragaba satisfecho... Unos pasos mas allá Hiei observaba horrorizado como Kaosu arrojaba lejos el cuerpo inerte de Kurama, reía socarronamente

"Esa alma vale mucho" dijo y miró a Hiei, en esos momentos no podía usar el Jao Ensatse Koku Ryu Ha, por que días atrás había peleado contra otros demonios, lo mas seguro era que el dragón negro no tenga la suficiente fuerza... pero la ira lo ofuscaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con ese maldito demonio

"¡¡¡¡Jao Ensatse Koku Ryu Ha!!!!" gritó, extendió su brazo y el dragón negro se libero...

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

_Pero si tu deseo es de llevarte_

_el alma de mi joven hijo,_

_envía a tus ángeles para que le lleven,_

_no permitas que su alma vague por la tierra_

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

Al haber absorbido el alma doble de Kurama, Kaosu empezaba a resistirse al dragón negro, estaba empezando a dominarlo y sus intenciones eran de devolvérselo a su dueño, pero...

"¡¡¡Rei-gun!!!" el grito del detective indicaba que había vuelto en si, le había atacado por la espalda... Kaosu empezaba a perder fuerzas... el ataque del detective estaba lleno de ira... el dragón negro de Hiei estaba logrando su cometido... solo bastaron segundos para que el cuerpo de Kaosu se haga pedazos... las almas que había atrapado fueron liberadas...

"¡Kurama!" gritó Hiei al ver que el cuerpo del kitsune se movía y corrió en su auxilio

"Hiei..." susurró Kurama "... podrías decirle... a mi madre... que me perdone" la súplica entrecortada del kitsune indicaba que no se iba a recuperar

"No, Kurama... te vas a poner bien... no digas esas cosas" sollozaba el koorime al ver a su amigo en tan deplorable estado... Una segadora de almas se acercó...

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

_Señor, no permitas que nada malo le pase_

_perdona todo lo malo que haya hecho,_

_estoy segura de que el se ha arrepentido_

_si alguna falta ha cometido_

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

"¡Botán!" gritó el detective "¿todas las almas regresaron a sus dueños?" en su voz había un dejo de esperanza

"Lo siento Yusuke, pero todos ellos fueron asesinados, están muertos..." la voz lastimera de Botán llegó a los oídos de Hiei

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó el detective mientras sus lágrimas bañaban el suelo que golpeaba insistentemente, intentando con ello ahogar su ira, su desesperación, su decepción...

"Hiei... por favor... dile a mi madre... que me perdone... y... que siempre... la... la protegí..." susurró Kurama por última vez

"¡No! ¡no! ¡Kurama! ¡no te mueras, por favor..." pero la suplica del koorime no evitó que la hora final del kitsune se acerque, el cual le regaló la última sonrisa sincera que pudo esbozar... sus ojos se cerraron lentamente... las lágrimas del koorime cayeron al suelo, transformadas en invaluables perlas negras... pero nada de eso lo iba a traer con vida al regazo de su madre

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

_Si deseas tomar su alma, hazlo_

_pero llévate la mía también_

_yo no podría soportar que me deje_

_si te lo llevas a el... llévame a mi también_

_Amén_

- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .- - -. . .

Notas de la autora:

Me nació así de la nada, ¡pero que hice mate a Kurama! lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero a mi me gusto como quedó el fic ¿y a ustedes? comparto el dolor de esta pérdida como las tantas viudas que he provocado... ja, ja, ja, bueno, bueno, hay otro fic en el que Kurama se va a morir también, estoy trabajando en el, ¡pero no se preocupen! no va a terminar tan trágico como este... esperemos

Dudas, opiniones, felicitaciones, reclamos, pedidos especiales, tomatazos, (excepto spam y virus) me encantan las flores; pueden escribirme a 

Ja ne


End file.
